Mistake
by Kyandi-chan
Summary: Cometí el error de volver a confiar en alguien... y sobre todo, de volver a enamorarme.
1. Llegada

los personajes le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para esta historia que es completamente mía.

* * *

**MISTAKE**

* * *

** Llegada.**

* * *

_Se sentía extraña, hacía mucho calor y con cada beso que ese chico le daba en el cuello sentía su centro humedecerse. _

_Quería apartarlo, quería salir corriendo, quería que se detuviera, pero por más que quería no pida, era como si su cuerpo tuviera control total de su mente._

—_Así era como te quería Hi-na-ta—le susurra con malicia. Ella sintió miedo pero se sentía tan excitada que ignoraba por completo eso. _

— _Onegai, detente — le pedía empujándolo levemente, pero fue tan débil que el chico simplemente la ignoro y seguía besando y mordisqueando aquel blanquecino cuello._

— _¿Que sucede aquí?_

_Ambo voltearon y Hinata miro medio borroso aquellas dos figuras frente a ellos. _

— _Hinata — viro su rostro al escuchar esa voz tan masculina._

_Sintió miedo, angustia, horror, confusión, no sabía ni porque estaba ahí. Vio que la silueta femenina se acercó y le dio una bofetada, haciendo que ella cayera al duro suelo por lo mareada que estaba y cuando llevo una mano a su frente todo se volvió negro. _

* * *

Sintió su cama hundirse, seguido de algo húmedo lamer su mejilla, entreabrió sus ojos y sonrió al notar a su perro ladrarle cuando se incorporó de su cama, dejando ver su bien trabajado torso desnudo cuando las sabanas cayeron.

—Campeón, Bueno días—saluda el chico acariciando al perro.

Él chico tenía ojos de un hermoso color azul, los cuales combinaban perfectamente con su cabello color rubio. El perro ladro a modo de respuesta y sacaba su lengua, tenía un bonito pelaje color café y sus ojos eran de color miel.

El joven se levanto y un fuerte bostezo salio de sus labios, mientras caminaba hacia la pieza de su baño, minutos después sale cepillado, bañado y con un uniforme de escuela puesto.

Unos golpes a su puerta llamaron su atención.

—Naruto nii-chan, ¿Kyu-chan esta hay contigo?—una mona niña entreabre la puerta de la habitación del rubio, mirando curiosa desde afuera.

—Si Naruko—el chico abre la puerta completamente de su cuarto dejando ver a la niña. Su cabello era de un color rojo eléctrico amarrado con lacitos en dos coletas altas de lado, un fleco reto adornaba su frente y sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro. Iba vestida también con un uniforme de escuela, aunque de niñas de primaria.

—Kyu-chan vamos, tengo que darte tu comida antes de irme a la escuela—la niña agarra al perro en brazos y lo saca del cuarto de su hermano.

Naruto solo cerró la puerta de su habitación y bajo las escaleras de madera hasta llegar a la cocina.

—Hijo buenos día—saluda un hombre muy parecido al rubio menor, cuando este entro a la cocina. Leía el periódico muy entretenido y estaba sentado en una silla junto a la mesa. Naruto tomo asiento a un lado de él—. Naruko deja a Kyu-chan comer tranquilo, y ven a terminar de desayunar—pide el rubio al ver que la niña no dejaba de observar al perro mientras comía.

— ¡No!—chilla la niña, un suspiro broto de los labios masculinos al ver que su hija no le hacía caso.

—Naruko-chan ven a comer dettebane —la niña al observar a su madre entrar a la cocina, aquella "sonrisa" que le dio le hizo comprender que si no le hacía caso la regañaría, así que se para inmediatamente temerosa y se sienta en la mesa a seguir disgustando de sus deliciosos panqueques.

Minato abrió su boca por eso.

—Acéptalo papá, mamá da más miedo que tu —le susurra Naruto al oído, haciendo que Minato bajara su cabeza en son de derrota—.Bueno, me voy a la escuela—comenta, mientras llevaba su plato al fregador y en el proceso agarraba una manzana de la mesa.

—Que tengas buen día hijo—su madre se acerca y le dé un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonroje.

— ¡No hagas eso! —chilla avergonzado, él ya era un hombre y le daba pena esas demostraciones de cariño de su madre.

—Sí, si, lo que tú digas dettebane —comenta Kushina sin importarle, para ella su hijo seguirá siendo un bebe—.¡Naruko-chan cuídate amor!—chilla mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hermosa niña.

—Sí, mami—Naruko le sonríe tiernamente para luego salir de la casa junto a su hermano mayor.

Kushina solo sonríe al verlos caminar, aunque después su expresión cambio a una de desconcierto.

—Oh, se me olvido decirles 'ttebane—dice mientras cerraba la puerta atrás de ella, Minato que se acercaba a ella por atrás escucha lo que ella dijo.

— ¿A qué te refieres Kushina?—pregunta el Namikaze curioso, mientras se colocaba sus zapatos en el lumbral de la puerta.

—Que hoy llega Hinata-chan—responde mientras dejaba sus zapatos en el lumbral. Minato se levanta y le mira con una ceja alzada muy confuso—. ¿Acaso ti tampoco te dije nada?

El niega. La pelirroja solo rasca su nuca, riendo nerviosa por que se le haya olvidado.

—Hinata-chan, es hija de Hana—comenta, aunque cuando pronuncio el segundo nombre un deje de tristeza adorno su rostro. Minato asintió levemente, acordándose de la fallecida mejor amiga de Kushina—.Hiashi, su esposo, me llamo anoche diciendo que si podía quedarse unos días aquí. Al parecer tuvo problemas en la escuela, y él preocupado quiere que cambie de ambiente un rato. Yo la iré a buscar ahora en la tarde cuando llegue—le informa, aunque sabía que no era necesario, su esposo Minato no se negaría después de todo.

—Ya veo—susurra, para luego sonreír—.Pues me parece bien que se quede aquí un tiempo. Seguro el aire del campo le sentara de maravilla—Kushina asintió sonriendo también—.Bueno, me voy al trabajo nos vemos a la noche—dice mientras se acerca a la pelirroja y le daba un beso muy meloso.

Al terminar, ambos salen y Kushina agitaba su mano alegremente hasta que no pudo divisar más a su querido esposo, para luego entrar y acomodar algunas cosas en la recamara de la inquilina que tendría a partir de esta tarde.

.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos cuando el sintió que el tren dejo de andar, miro por la ventana y observo la bonita estación de Konoha.

_**Queridos pasajeros, hemos llegado a Konoha, por favor los pasajeros bajar del tren si es su estación adquirida.**_

Hinata se levantó rápidamente y agarro sus maletas, bajando de este después. Cuando piso la cera observo el lugar, al instante el tren atrás suyo volvió a partir. Se sentía un poco desorientada, pues era la primera vez que estaba ahí. Desde que nació siempre estuvo viviendo con su familia en la gran ciudad de Tokio.

Si, era una chica con sangre urbana después de todo.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto al no saber que hacer.

—_Una mujer de larga cabellera color roja y ojos violáceos te va a esperar en la estación, ella se llama Kushina Uzumaki, no vayas a irte sin ella_—recuerda que le dijo su padre, aunque frunció el ceño por lo último.

La chica empieza a caminar lentamente a ver si encontraba a dicha mujer con las características detalladas que le dijo su padre. Al no encontrarla, suspira cansada y se sienta en una de las bancas solitarias de la estación.

Seguro se le había hecho tarde a su anfitriona.

— ¿Eres Hinata-chan?

La aludida voltea y se encuentra con una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera roja, tan larga que le llegaba más abajo de los glúteos. Sus ojos eren de un color violáceo y su tez no era ni tan blanca ni tan morena. Tenía puesto un ligero vestido de tirantes color crema con flores estampadas en ellas, y unas zapatillas blancas.

Hinata debía admitir que la mujer era muy hermosa.

—Sí, ¿usted debe ser Kushina Uzumaki, verdad? —pregunta para cerciorarse, aunque presentía que era ella, después de todo, tenía las misma características descritas por su padre.

Ella asiente y le regala una linda sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto Hinata-chan—la saluda alzando su mano alegremente—.Disculpa la tardanza, es que no pasaba algún bus por mi casa—Hinata nota como la mujer se cruzaba de brazos molesta para luego sonreír alegre. ¿Bipolar?—. Mejor Vayámonos, debes de estar muy cansada—dice mientras agarraba una de las maletas de la chica.

Hinata le iba a decir que no se molestara, que ella podía llevar sus maletas, pero aquella mujer ya había dado varios pasos adelante. Suspiro y lo único que hizo fue apresurarse para alcanzarla.

— Y dime, ¿tu viaje estuvo bien?—pregunta Kushina para entablar un poco de conversación con ella y que se sintiera a gusto. Aunque una sonrisa de nostalgia inundo su rostro. Se parecía tanto a Hana.

—Sí estuvo bien Kushina-san—responde con educación.

Kushina parpadeo y se detuvo, haciendo que Hinata hiciera lo mismo.

—Por favor, dime Kushina, solo Kushina—le pide amablemente, volviendo a retomar su camino. Hinata pensó que no sería muy adecuado, pero si ella misma se lo había pedido no tendría de otra.

Siguieron caminando por un rato mas, hasta que llegaron a una parada de autobús. Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos hasta que uno paso por fin y ambas se montaron en el transporte.

Hinata se sentó junto a la ventana, quería observar mejor el paisaje.

—El camino no es muy largo a mi casa, pero como llevamos unas maletas muy pesadas es mejor tomar uno—comenta la pelirroja, Hinata solo asintió y siguió mirando por la ventana.

Noto que se estaban alejándose un poco de lo que era el centro de Konoha como tal, para pasar a una carretera en donde de lado a lado había un campo lleno de hierba fresca y más al final un extenso bosque relucía. De un lado de la carretea también se podía observar una acera.

— ¡Aquí 'ttebane!—grita Kushina, el bus se detiene al instante y Hinata cuando baja de el transporte junto a la pelirroja, observo maravillada la casa estilo campestre color crema con toques marrones en algunas partes, como en el techo.

Para llegar hasta el lumbral de la casa había un camino de piedra y de lado a lado había algunas flores o rosas plantadas. Más atrás de la casa también se podía notar frondosos árboles.

—¡Bienvenida Hinata-chan!—la pelirroja abre el pequeño pero bonito portón para pasar y Hinata sonríe por las palabras.

Ya adentro de la casa, Kushina le muestra su respectiva habitación.

—Espero te guste, es la única que tenía desocupada ttebane—comenta mientras dejaba la maleta que ella sostenía sobre la cama.

—Tranquila Kushina-san, yo solo espero no incomodar aquí—dice Hinata dejando también la maleta que ella sostenía en la cama.

— ¡Para nada 'ttebane! —Mueve una de sus manos en el aire—. Yo solo espero que te sientas a gusto, y cualquier cosa que te incomode solo dímelo, si—le guiña un ojo, a lo que Hinata solo asintió.

—Gracias—dice por último y Kushina solo sonríe.

—Bien, te dejare sola, para que guardes tus cosas cómodamente y te adaptes a tu nueva habitación— fue lo único que dijo Kushina antes de salir y cerrar la puerta en el proceso.

Cuando la pelirroja abandono la habitación Hinata fue y se sentó en su cama. Sonrió al ver que se hundía un poco, le encantaba ese tipo de colchones suaves. Entonces miro a su alrededor, notando que era una habitación muy espaciosa.

Tenía un ropero, un tocador, dos muebles mediano cerca de la ventana uno a cada lado, una alfombra a los pies de estos y otra en el centro de la habitación. También había un escritorio cerca de la puerta, la ventana tenía una bonita cortina floreada y las paredes eran de color celeste.

La chica se recuesta en la cama y mira el techo blanco como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— Konoha — susurra y lleva un brazo hasta tapar sus ojos.

Se coloca de lado y mira por la ventana, no faltaba mucho para el atardecer. En eso sintió sus ojos cansados y fue cerrando sus parpados hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Que raro lo se, pero espero al menos que les haya llamado la atención, aun soy nueva en esto de los fic C: pero igual espero que les haya gustado.

Se que debería estar actualizando Camino a la felicidad, pero se me ocurrió esta historia y quise publicarla. No se cuanto tardare en actualizara ya que tengo el otro fic, así que veré, pero tampoco tardare una eternidad.

Nos vemos

bessos

**Dejen reviews, sirven para inspirar al escritor -guiño-**


	2. Familia Namikaze

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto , yo solo los utilizo para esta historia que es completamente mía.**

Espero que les guste el capitulo, los segundos capítulos nunca se me dan bien xD ( ? )

* * *

**MISTAKE**

* * *

**Familia Namikaze**

* * *

El atardecer se veía ocupar su lugar en el cielo, y la luna medio visible esperando su turno para alumbrar la inmensa oscuridad a la cual todos llamaban noche, y un poco alrededor, pocas estrellas acompañándola.

De regreso a casa, por la acera de aquella espaciosa avenida por lo cual cada cierto de minutos pasaban autos o autobuses. Se podía ver a Naruto caminar a la par de un pelinegro de ojos azabaches, alto, de buen porte y mirando al rubio como si fuera un idiota. Delante de ellos se podía ver a Naruko jugar con un pequeño ramo de margaritas, a quitarles los pétalos mientras tarareaba una canción.

— Te lo dijo por última vez dobe, que se pronuncia bi-ei-pi y no bad.

— Pero si se escribe bap, por que se pronuncia Bi-ei-pi, no tiene mucho sentido Sasuke—comenta el rubio muy confundido, no creyéndole del todo a su mejor amigo. Este solo suspira contando hasta tres, no, diez, para no perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

— Porque b.a.p es la abreviación de best, absolute y perfect, y haya en corea eso se pronuncia Bi-ei-pi, ¡ya te lo he dicho mil veces dobe!—dice, por no sabe cuántas veces el azabache cansado ya del tema.

Naruto solo abrió su boca mientras asentía varias veces.

— Esta bien, ya entendí teme—Sasuke, en voz alta, agradeció feliz por eso. Haciendo que Naruto le mira mal por como lo dijo y se aguantó para no sacarle el dedo medio—.Entonces mañana acuérdate de prestarme los cd's que tengas de ellos.

— Claro dobe, mañana te los presto—le dice al mismo tiempo que pasaba su cartera escolar sobre su hombro.

— ¿Mañana ira a casa Sasuke-san? — Naruko se voltea y mira al azabache, quien asintió, haciendo que ella sonría—. ¡Genial! ¿Y querrás jugar conmigo a las muñecas Sasuke-san?

La risa de Naruto hizo que al azabache se le formara una venita en la frente, pues Naruto al imaginarse al Sasuke jugar con muñecas se le hacía tan gracioso. En tanto a Naruko, miraba esperanzada al azabache, esperando que este le diera su respuesta, esperaba que fuera afirmativa.

— Claro Naruko, con gusto jugare contigo a las muñecas— le responde dedicándole una media sonrisita, haciendo que ella salte y ría emocionada, para luego darse la vuelta y seguir arrancándole los pétalos a las margaritas.

— ¿Enserio jugaras a las muñecas con Naruko?—le pregunta el rubio mientras alzaba una ceja incrédulo, pues sabía de antemano que su amigo no era para nada afable y ni con su hermano menor jugaría, si lo tuviera claro.

No querría que hiriera los sentimientos de su hermana menor.

— Es una niña dobe, no voy a despreciarla por muy desgraciado que yo sea—aclara Sasuke alzando sus hombros. Naruto le mira sorprendido, para luego sonreír y le palmea el hombro divertido notando algo.

— Vaya, no solo eres popular con las chicas de preparatoria, sino también con las de primaria—habla Naruto, mirándolo con falsa envidia.

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros, pero Naruto pudo apreciar una sonrisa se superioridad en sus labios haciéndole rodar sus ojos a tan lo osado que era.

— No puedo evitarlo dobe, es mi encanto natural— dice arrogante y hace un movimiento de cabeza, algunos mechones delanteros se echen hacia atrás - en un modo de verse más atractivo- aunque en realidad era para molestar a su amigo.

Presumir no es algo de sus preferencias. Y menos con algo como eso, que en realidad le restaba importancia.

— Sabes que te viste marica haciendo eso, verdad teme—le dice Naruto entrecerrando sus ojos y una venita apareció en la frente de Sasuke, y enseguida le dio un zape en la nuca enojado.

— Respétame estúpido— sisea, mientras Naruto se soba su nuca adolorido y le mira desinteresado.

— Ya pues, solo dijo lo que vi 'ttebayo— dice, se endereza y sonríe al ver el frente de su casa. Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

Naruko ya estaba abriendo el portón y se despidió de Sasuke rápidamente para correr y entrar a la casa. Naruto se detuvo antes de pasar al jardín—. Nos vemos teme, acuérdate de mañana traerme los cd's.

—Sí, mañana te los traigo, deja de fastidiar— le dice rodando sus ojos, para luego alza su mano despidiéndose y seguir su camino.

Naruto dejo los zapatos en el lumbral de la puerta y paso directo a la sala, donde noto a Naruko mostrarle al parecer un dibujo que hizo hoy en la escuela a Kushina.

— Tadaima.

Kushina volteo y sonrió al ver a su hijo mayor acercarse.

— Naruto, me harías el favor de subir y decirle a nuestra inquilina que baje, la cena ya va a estar—le pide, haciendo que Naruto detenga su caminata y la mire extrañado.

— ¿Inquilina?

— ¿Tenemos una inquilina mami? — pregunta también Naruko.

— Si, esta mañana se me olvido decirles 'ttebane— comenta y rasca su nuca mientras ríe nerviosa. Una gota surco en la nuca del rubio, y después decía que él era olvidadizo—. ¡A qué esperas Naruto!, está en la habitación frente a la tuya.

— Voy, voy 'ttebayo— dice perezosamente mientras se dirige escaleras arriba.

— Mami, ¿te puedo ayudar a poner la mesa?— le pregunta Naruko y Kushina asintió.

— Claro Naruko-chan, pero primero ande y cámbiate 'ttebane—le ordena y Naruko asintiendo sube las escaleras rápidamente para dirigirse a su cuarto—. Bien, iré a ver si los fideos para el ramen ya están listo—comenta Kushina, sus ojos brillaron mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Amaba el ramen.

.

.

.

.

Naruto cerro la puerta de su habitación, había optado primero cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a despertar a la inquilina que su madre había olvidado decirles esta mañana. Se había puesto una bermuda de color negro y una camiseta color naranja.

Se paró delante de la puerta, y cuando iba a tocar, escucha sollozos dentro del cuarto, extrañado, pega su oreja para ver si había escucho bien.

— ¿Está llorando? — se pregunta cuando oyó otro sollozo. Curioso para ver si era cierto, medio entreabre la puerta y mira desde afuera el cuarto con cautela.

Observo una espalda femenina acostada sobre la cama, la luz del ya poco atardecer le daba por estar entreabierta la ventana.

— Por favor, créeme…—él levanta una ceja al escucharla—. Créeme…—dice entre sueños Hinata, sus parpados estaban apretados y su cara sudaba un poco.

Naruto al ya no escucharla bien, abre más la puerta al seguir oyéndola susurrar y sollozar entre sueños.

— ¡Créeme! —chilla esta vez, y abre sus ojos sentándose en la cama de repente estirando un poco su mano.

Hinata entreabre más sus ojos, y observa el cuarto desconcertada, su frente tenía rastros de sudor y sus ojos algo acuosos.

— Ya estoy cansada de esto— y lleva una mano a su cara para restregársela.

Al sentir algo vira su rostro en dirección a la puerta. Alzo una ceja, había tenido el presentimiento de que alguien le había estado observando. Al no ver nada, suspira, y mira hacia la ventana.

La noche ya estaba presente en el cielo. Aparte su mirada para luego salir de la cama y agarra una de sus maletas. De ella saca una pequeña caja, la cual coloca sobre el escritorio. De ahí saca un sobre blanco, estampillas y un lapicero.

_— Prométeme que me enviaras cartas Hinata nee-chan, y quiero una apenas llegue._

_Era de noche, y en la estación de trenes de Tokio se encontraba, entre varias personas que salían o entraban al tren correspondiente. Una joven de al parecer catorces años de cabellos castaños que le caían sobre los hombros y curiosos ojos color perla lo cuales se encontraban algo acuosos mirando a Hinata quien le sonreía, para luego ambas aferrarse en un abrazo._

_—Claro Hanabi-chan…_

Se sentó frente al escritorio y del sobre saco una hoja de papel tamaño carta. Agarro el lapicero y empezó a escribir.

"Hanabi-chan…"

.

.

.

.

Naruto cerró la puerta antes de que aquella chica lo descubriera, pues no le gustaría que lo considerara un chismoso. No quería ni pensar si le chismeaba a su mamá. Seguro Kushina le pegaba por hacer pasar "un mal rato" a la chica.

Se separó de la pared en donde había estado apoyado. Ya habían pasado varios minutos, mejor era apurarse en avisarle, seguro su mamá se preguntaba por qué aún no habían bajado.

Se paró de nuevo frente a la puerta, y toco dos veces seguidas.

Hinata dejo de escribir en ese momento, a la tercera tocada se levantó y abrió la puerta, quedando justo frente al pecho masculino de alguien.

Naruto observo el menudo cuerpo frente al él, y como la chica miraba su pecho- pues le llegaba hasta ahí- no le observo el rostro, hasta que ella levanto la mirada y quedo impresionado por el bello rostro que tenía frente a él.

En tanto a Hinata, observo fijamente las perlas de Naruto, y pensó que eran los ojos más azules -y hermosos - que había visto en su vida.

Ninguno movió siquiera un musculo en esos –infinitos- segundos, estaban como hipnotizados en la mirada del otro, sino hasta que Hinata cayó en cuanta de algo y aparto la mirada, haciendo que Naruto hiciera lo mismo, dando un paso atrás.

No sabía que le había pasado. Espabilo y observo de nuevo a la chica frente a él.

— D-Disculpa, solo he venido a avisarte, por mi mamá, que la cena ya va a estar para que bajes—Habla Naruto algo… ¿nervioso?

— Ok, gracias, me cambio y bajo—dijo Hinata sin siquiera verle, solo agarraba su brazo izquierdo como en un intento de protegerse.

Naruto solo asintió y se volteo, para caminar hacia las escaleras. No sin antes, virar su rostro sobre el hombro y ver a la peliazul, quien entraba nuevamente a su habitación.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Naruto!, ¿porque tardaste tanto? —Kushina, quien se encontraba sirviendo la raciones sobre los platos, mira al rubio fijamente esperando a su respuesta. Naruko se encontraba colocando los palillos y cucharillas sobre la mesa.

— ¡Lo siento 'ttebayo!, solo…— no supo que decir. Y no pensaba decirle él porque.

— Huele muy rico.

Atrás de Naruto apareció Minato repentinamente.

— Minato no te escuche llegar—dice Kushina dejando la charola con ramen en el medio de la mesa, para luego ir y ser recibida por los fuertes brazos de su esposo, y luego por los labios de este.

— Busquen habitación — dice el rubio burlón, pues sabía que ese pequeño beso podía convertirse en uno muy grande y apasionado.

Naruko solo reía animada.

Kushina rompió el beso y le saco la lengua a su hijo. Minato solo negaba divertido al ver lo infantil que era su pelirroja.

— Disculpen...

Se escuchó detrás de ellos, así que todos voltearon y vieron a Hinata parada en el lumbral de la cocina.

— Hinata-chan, que bueno que bajaste ''ttebane, ven siéntate donde gustes— ofreció Kushina, agarrándola de la mano para que terminara de pasar de una vez a la cocina.

— Gracias —dice al sentarse. Kushina solo sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella, seguido por Minato, Naruko y Naruto, quien quedo al lado de ella.

— Mucho gusto señorita, soy Naruko Namikaze— se presenta Naruko mirando a Hinata tímidamente.

— Mucho gusto Naruko-chan, mi nombre es Hinata— le responde Hinata, dedicándole después una sonrisita. Le parecia muy mona la niña.

Naruko pensó cuando Hinata sonrió que ella era realmente muy hermosa.

— Soy Minato, mucho gusto jovencita— se presenta esta vez el rubio mayor, alzando su mano, sonriéndole—. Espero que te sientas a gusto aquí Hinata-chan, cualquier cosa que no te agrede solo dínoslo y trataremos de arreglarlo.

Ella asiente.

— Y bueno— Naruto se rasco el puente de su nariz antes de presentarse—. Yo soy Naruto, aunque ya no habíamos visto arriba 'ttebayo—comenta riendo a lo último nervioso. Recordando sin siquiera pensarlo, cuando se había perdido en la mirada de ella.

Hinata desvió su mirada al recordar eso, pero decidió mejor ignorarlo y le miro, asintiendo para no hacerle desaire.

— Bueno, yo solo quiero agradecerles, de nuevo, por aceptar que me quede en su casa, y cualquier cosa en que pueda colaborar solo díganmelo— ella sonríe un poco y mira a los cuatro ahí en la mesa.

— Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer Hinata-chan, será divertido tenerte aquí 'ttebane— dice Kushina mientras agarraba un trozo de pan de la pequeña cesta en la mesa—. Ademas, estarás ocupada con la escuela, Hiashi me comento que te transfirió aquí en la preparatoria Konoha.

— Si, mi padre no quiere que descuides mis estudios, mientras me quedo aquí— dice ella bajando la mirada un poco apretando sus manos por debajo de la mesa.

Kushina asintió comprendiéndola, para luego sonreír y colocar una mano sobre su cabeza extrañandola.

— Genial Hinata-chan 'ttebane, pero ahora a comer, ¡vamos!— le dice, extendiéndole los palillos, lo cual ella asintió agarrándolos.

Y con eso la cena trascurrió con normalidad.

Hasta que…

— ¡Esa última porción es mía 'ttebayo!

— ¡Ni lo pienses 'ttebane!

Violáceo y azul, ambos mirándose retadoramente mientras cada uno agarraban de los extremos la charola con lo poco que quedaba del ramen.

Minato solo lavaba los platos de los que ya habían terminado, aun lado Naruko los secaba. Y Hinata se ofreció a por lo menos pasárselos.

— ¡Deberías de comportarte 'ttebane, tenemos a una chica en la casa!

— ¡Mira quién habla, se supone que tú eres la que tiene que dar el ejemplo 'ttebayo!

— ¡Cállate Naruto, y ya suelta esa charola 'ttebane!

— ¡No lo haré 'ttebayo!

Y así siguieron, ninguno al aparecer daría su brazo a torcer.

— Disculpe, señor Namikaze —lo llama Hinata, pues el rubio mayor miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa la escena que estaban montando su esposa e hijo.

Él voltea su cabeza y asiente para que entendiera que tenía su atención.

— ¿Me podría decir donde queda la estación de correos?—pregunta Hinata mientras sacaba la carta del bolsillo de la chaqueta que tenía—. Me gustaría dejar esta carta para hoy, para que llegue para mañana a Tokio.

—Oh, claro Hinata-chan — dice Minato, quien dejo el plato en lavabo y camino hasta quedar frente a ella—. Pero para menos trayecto, ahí un buzón en la parada que esta cerca de ahí, el cartero siempre pasa por ultima vez en la noche y para que no vayas sola Naruto te puede acompañar— comenta. Ambos miraron hacia la mesa y una gota resbalo por sus nucas al ver que Kushina y Naruto aun seguían discutiendo.

— No me quisiera molestar a Naruto-san.

— No sera molestia— le dice sonriendo—. ¡Naruto!—lo llama haciendo que este le mire y Kushina aproveche de quitarle la charola, pues había aflojado el agarre.

— ¡Hey! no ves que papá me llamo— le dice Naruto señalándola molesto—. Te aprovechaste 'ttebayo

Kushina le saco la lengua.

— Lastima, esto no es ningún juego y nunca acordamos algo 'ttebane— y Kushina sonriendo triunfal se sienta para terminarse la última porción de ramen. Naruto entrecerró su mirada molesto, para luego suspira derrotado y caminar con la cabeza baja hacia donde Minato y Hinata.

— Naruto, quiero que acompañes a Hinata-chan a dejar esta carta en el buzón de correos— le dice Minato ya cuando este se planto delante de ellos.

Naruto mira a Hinata, y asiente. Hinata solo miraba aun lado.

— Claro 'ttebayo.

Y con eso, ambos salieron de la casa.

En eso, Kushina llevaba los platos hacia el fregador, cuando pregunta a donde fueron Naruto y Hinata. Naruko se había ido a ver televisión en su habitación.

— Naruto fue a acompañar a Hinata para dejar una carta en el buzón— le responde, para colocarse atrás de ella y abrazarla. Kushina recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él y acaricio uno de sus brazos.

— Sabes Minato, me gustaría saber que problemas tuvo Hinata-chan en la escuela—comenta de repente, llamando la atención del rubio—. Una vez conocí a Hiashi y pues, no es el tipo de padre que deja a su hija quedarse tan lejos de casa, más aun si es una jovencita.

— Pues no creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia Kushina— le dice Minato besando su cabeza—. Y si el padre de Hinata-chan es así, a de a ver un motivo para que decidiera mandarla para acá. Y si Hiashi no te dijo nada, entonces no seria adecuado preguntar.

Kushina asiente mientras hace un puchero, entonces entrecierra sus ojos al sentir una mano subir por su abdomen y tocar uno de sus pechos.

— Naruko no esta, cuando empieza su programa favorito no ahí quien la haga salir de su cuarto— y besa su cuello, haciéndola suspirar—. Y Naruto y Hinata también tardaran en llegar, así que...— y le susurra algo en el odio.

Un rosa intenso apareció en las mejillas de Kushina y Minato sonrió al verlo.

Le gustaba que si indomable esposa fuera una niña cuando se trataba de hacer intimidad entre ellos.

.

.

.

* * *

Al parecer Minato y Kushina se divertirán mientras sus hijos y Hinata no están por los alrededores xD

No hubo mucho Naruhina, pero al menos ya se conocen nuestra pareja favorita y bueno, al ver que pasa con ellos mientras van a dejar la carta en el buzón xD

Gracias a:

**luzhikari, Lilipili, Maziixd, kenohe, ****HyperMusic96 y a mi ternurita Cho si-chan.**

Por dejarme review, gracias de todo corazón enserio, espero no haberlos decepcionado con el capitulo = ) y siempre tratare de mejorar con la escritura y la narración.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y bueno, disculpen la tardanza en subirlo ;_;

Y bueno, si quieren conti, ya saben!

**Reviews + escritora feliz = continuación!**

Nos vemos!

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
